A Paris Romance
by iLoveMyBoy17
Summary: When Crona goes on vacation in Paris, he thinks he'll be spending it alone. Then he meets an alluring man named Soul Eater. It doesn't take long for the two to become friends, but how long will it take for them to turn into something more? Soul Crona, Rated M, future LEMONS! I don't own Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

**One... ****_Une_****...**

* * *

"J'ai.. besoin... de.. directions... s'il vous plaît?" I asked cautiously to a snooty looking red head woman.

She was tall and very thin with an explosion of black fur on the collar of her dress. Her face was sharp with her pointy nose high in the air. Her black dress did nothing for her skeletal figure, and her little white poodle wouldn't stop shaking, even in its bedazzled pink sweater. The woman looked at me hatefully, the look in her eyes making me feel like the vilest creature that ever lived.

"Piss off vermine!" She spat, walking onto the stone street with a hard strut. It didn't take my English To French Dictionary to translate that...

Ever since I've arrived here in Paris -it was meant to be the perfect vacation but has since turned into a nightmare- everyone's treated me like I was lower than them. Maybe it's because I'm an American and they're "high, royal class french citizens".

I've walked around this random square for what seems like forever, carrying my English To French Dictionary at my hip along with pamphlets and flyers for events I had planned on going to -that is, if I could get some damn directions around here!

I noticed a window in the corner of my eye, I looked into it.

It was a clothing store, the name was hard to pronounce, which meant this store was too expensive for me. I wasn't really staring at the mannequins or the clothes, I was staring at my own reflection.

'_A skinny boy with pink hair and dark grey eyes, how weirder can you get?' _My outfit wasn't doing anything to make me blend in with the crowd; A white tee shirt hugged by a black vest, a red and black striped scarf the hung loosely to my neck, black jeans, a belt with red and black studs, maroon converse that are about as old as the stone streets, and a black wristband on my right hand.

Even though I dressed and acted like myself, I felt more alone than ever in this foreign land of romance. everyone looked like they belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine, while I looked like a snot-nosed kid from the grunge era. '_What are you doing here Crona? It's obvious this place is out of your comfort zone..'_ My conscience was right.

Then I started feeling homesick.

I thought about my mother; I wondered what she could be doing right now. _'Probably watching Law And Order while her dinner cooks in the oven.' _I smiled, remembering the way my mother hugged me before I boarded the plane for Paris.

I sighed, gripping the translation book tighter. I wasn't gonna give up on this marvelous country yet! There was still alot to do and I was still eager to try. I walked on, but it wasn't long before a buff, deep voiced man slammed his shoulder into me, making me fall and drop all of my papers.

"Regardez où vous allez!" Yelled the man, turning his head at a sharp angle before walking on. All I could utter was a heart felt "Sorry!"  
I started gathering my papers, trying with all my might to get them before someone steps on them. I was so lost in recollecting my things I didn't notice that a man had knelt down in front of me to help.

"Bonjour." He purred, like it was natural to him. '_He was probably born here.'_ I looked up to see his face, but the fact that we were so close made me fall back onto my knee's. I felt relieved when I looked up at this man, not because he was the first person to be nice to me, but because he was different. Like me..

His hair was the first thing that caught my eye was his shock of messy, askew white hair. Even in the grey dampness, it was like the sun. Then there was his eyes -I have to admit, they kinda scared me a little. They weren't blue or green like most of the pairs of eyes here. They were red, red like the boldest fire in Hell. I was so busy staring at the man that it took me a moment to realize he had once again greeted me with the simple word. "Bonjour."

I snapped back to grey reality, searching for my translation book. I found it in the mans hand, kindly handing it to me. I took it quickly, uttering a quick "Thanks." and trying my hardest not to touch any part of his palm for the fear of being revolted away like most of the people here. I flipped the pages of the book at what seem like the speed of light. I finally found that word. _'_

Bonjour.. Hello!'

"Bonjour!" I replied a little too loudly, slamming the book shut in my lap. A nervous laugh hiccuped from me, I had definitely made myself look like a fool. The man smiled, rising to his feet and offering me a hand up. I took it carefully. '_Maybe the people here aren't so bad after all..'_

"You're an American?" He asked, the french accent completely gone from his smooth voice. _'  
This guy is like a master bilingual!'  
_"Y-yes I am. Are you American too, you're accent doesn't sound like you're from here."  
"I was born and raised in Paris, I've learned how to speak English with every known accent." He said factually. I was in awe, the amount of studying and practice it would take to be able to do that must have been ungodly!

I took a look at his clothes; A grey hoodie with black sleeves, black jeans, black high tops with simple white laces, and a plain black leather belt. He looked like the type I could get used to being around.

I asked him if he knew directions to the Grand Hotel -where my luggage would be waiting in room 427. He said he would take me there himself.

On the way there, we had gotten to know each other a little bit better.  
The man said his name was Soul Eater Evans, but he preferred Soul Eater. He was nineteen, a year older than myself. He lives in a small apartment only a few blocks away from the hotel, in a quaint part of town overlooking a gondola.

I told Soul about myself as well. I told him I lived in Nevada and that I was a senior at Death Academy. When I told him my name, he chuckled about it quietly. It was then I noticed his teeth; every one was sharpened to a point. It made a spark of fear rest in my chest, but I pressed it down until it burned out. I had a feeling that Soul wasn't a threat, so I felt safe calling him my friend.

When we reached the hotel, I thanked Soul for his help and insisted that I reward him, but he refused. "It was no trouble Crona. I'll see you around." He rested his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and started walking down the lamp-lit street.

I didn't want Soul to leave, I didn't want to be alone. He was the only friend I had in this Hellish paradise and I didn't want to spend this vacation all by myself. So I did what I thought was right.

"Soul?" I said. The albino turned on his heel, replying with a simple utter of my name.  
"Crona?"  
"Would you.. M-maybe wanna go get coffee or something tomorrow? I don't have any plans and I thought that i-it would be a nice way to.. You know, repay you for being so nice to me today."

I hugged myself lightly, not knowing how to handle the situation. '_What if he says no? I'll feel like such an idiot-'_

"I'll pick you up at ten." He said kindly. My head shot up at him, a spark of happiness turning into an inferno of delight. "R-really?" I stuttered in disbelief.  
"Sure, I know a great place we can go." Soul seemed as excited as I am, I could see it in his crimson eyes. "I'll be here at ten." He repeated, turning on his heel and walking down the street.  
"I'll pay!" I yelled as he walked away into the distance. Soul raised a lazy hand into the air, turning a corner and dissapearing into the cool night air.

I walked into the hotel, getting my key from the desk and checking into my room. It was a beautiful suite; blue walls, snowy white carpets, a balcony with a table and chair, a kitchen adorned with everything silver and chrome, a bathroom fit for a five star resort, and a bedroom with the most luxurious plum colored accessories I've ever seen. I packed everything into the closet before flopping down on the violet colored canopy bed.

It was like a cloud, soft and light. I kicked off my shoes and ducked under the blankets, eager for tomorrow to come. I reached over and turned off the lamp, the blue moonlight slipping me to sleep.

the first peaceful night of sleep I've had in days.

**Fin**  
**(For now!)**

* * *

**I CANT WAIT TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS THING! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time and now I'm finally bringing it to life! Next chapter will be here soon so keep your eyes open! By the way, I don't know French! I used Google translate for all the french words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two... _Deux_****...**

* * *

My eyes lazily opened, the blurry image of my alarm clock was in sight. I focused on the blocky red numbers.  
'_9:15..'_

I shot up instantly, my heart screaming in excitement. I remembered back to last night when I had asked Soul out for coffee. I had wondered if he had forgotten about my offer or if he planned on blowing me off this bright and happy morning. I shoved the violet colored blankets away along with the saddening thought that Soul was like the rest of these French pricks. I started getting ready.

The shower was relieving, the steam that had accumulated on the mirror was relentless and determined to hide my reflection from me. But as I stared at myself, I felt paranoid. '_I'm gonna make a total fool of myself in front of the only person that's been nice to me this entire trip! What if he thinks I'm a freak?! Ugh, I don't know how to deal with this..'_

After drying off I dressed into the days attire; dark blue jeans, black converse, white tee shirt, a black tie hanging loose on my neck, and my black wristband. A took a quick look in the mirror, finally realizing just how much I resembled a snot-nosed kid from the Grunge Era. I sighed. '_Mom was right, I do need a change in style..'_

I heard three taps at my front door. They were quick and soft. I went to investigate, a girl with white hair and tiny black circles on the corners of her mouth stood professionally. Her bangs were cut perfectly horizontal, not a single hair dared to be longer than the rest. I looked at her golden name tag. Eruka.

"There's a gentleman in front of the hotel waiting for you sir." She said kindly, the french accent in her voice thick like syrup. I thanked her before she could walk away.

As I locked the door to my apartment, I noticed that my hands had picked up a tremble, as did my heart. The thought of embarrassing myself made me want to just go back into my room and hide under the blankets. But I wasn't about to turn down the only person that's been nice to me this entire trip; so I sucked it up and hurried to the front of the hotel. When I stepped into the bright and early sunlight, the sight in front of me made my adrenalin light on fire.  
"Whoa!..."

I didn't even have a chance to look at Soul, my charcoal eyes were all over the black convertible Camaro behind him. This wasn't just some doom buggie from the 1950's, this was top of the line, brand spanking new! It practically screamed a million bucks. '_How in the Hell can he afford stuff like this?!' _I heard Soul chuckle, "So you like it?"  
"Like?! I love it! Dude, how can you afford stuff like this?"  
"Crona, it's Paris. They practically give these away for free!"

I finally managed to rip my vision away from the beautiful piece of machinery to look in Souls direction. His outfit was as sleek as the car; tight black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, silver studded belt, and black Adidas. He leaned against the vehicle coolly, arms crossed and one ankle crossed over the other.  
I didn't understand how a guy like Soul didn't always have a beautiful blonde headed lady with double D's in the passenger seat, but at that particular moment.. I just wanted to ride!

"Come on." Soul uttered as he strutted over to the drivers side and hopped into the black leather interior, literally. I followed his example, not wanting to look like some kind of mood killer. With the flick of Soul's wrist, the Camaro exploded to life. Man, what I'd give to have that car.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed back against the seat with the wind slapping me in the face!

I looked over at Soul, his frosty bangs jerking against his eyes and an adrenalin filled smile glazed against his sharky teeth. As the fear of dying in this powerful piece of equipment begun to evaporate, I was starting to realize just how beautiful Paris was. The buildings, the stone streets, and especially the way the sun shines against the Eifle tower; it was all like I had imagined it to be, even though we were probably breaking the speed limit by forty miles an hour.

We jerked to a stop in front of a little hole in the wall coffee shop on a street corner. I groaned in relief that the sleek, black beast had powered down -more or less I was actually surprised that I was still alive with the way Soul drives. He hopped onto the street corner, ruffling a hand through his hair and tossing his keys into my hand. "Hold these for me man, Ill loose 'em if you don't."  
I almost tossed the chunks of metal back to Soul, but then again, when I was I gonna get a chance like this again? I shoved the keys into my pocket and walked into the dimly lit coffee shop next to Soul.

I noticed a few pairs of eyes following Soul and I; some were just glimpses, some were obviously checking out Soul, and some looked smug. I decided to ignore it, looking up at the menu. But then I realized it was all in French...  
Soul leaned on the counter with his elbows, "What'll it be dude?"

I searched the menu frantically for anything in English. My eyes quickly found two words I recognized. Caramel macchiato. "A caramel macchiato."  
"Got it," He turned to the cashier, her red hair pulled into a messy bun. "Un café noir et un caramel macchiato s'il vous plait." She pressed some buttons on a cash register quickly. "Cinq vingt-quatre."  
"Five twenty four." Soul replied, turning back to me. I reached into my wallet and handed her the money. The red head gave back my change with a smile before disappearing behind the counter.

Soul and I leaned against the counter, chatting about random things. "Coffee is so much cheaper in Paris." I rambled. "Back in America, a cup of black coffee alone would cost five bucks."  
"Damn! Where do you get it?"  
"Starbucks."  
"Bunch a crooks is what they are. That's why I like this place; Coffee's great, it's cheap, and I get a discount."

"Ici vous allez!" Said the red head, handing us our coffee with a smile. "Je vous remercie." uttered Soul, walking outside to a little black table on the curb, I followed. "How come you get a discount?" I questioned, taking a sip of my coffee. Soul tipped his head back to the red head but continued to walk with a straight face.

"'Cause I fucked the cashier in the bathroom about a week ago." I nearly dropped my cup and spat out my drink, looking back and hoping that the girl didn't hear that. She didn't.

I heard Soul holler in a laughing fit. "I'm joking! God, Crona, you should've seen the look on your face. Priceless!" We took our seats at a little table on the corner, the cold metal chairs welcoming. Soul sat across from me, taking the occasional sip of his black elixir. "So why do you really get a discount?" I asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.  
"I come here a lot." Soul responded. He took another sip before asking me about my family.

"I live with my mom, her name's Medusa. My dad, well... He died a little after I was born in Iraq. He was a dedicated army man, but he still loved my mom very much. It's hard sometimes but it's part of life." I took a sip of the warm sweetness, looking over at the early orange sunlight barely showing the outline of the Eifel tower. I looked at Soul, eyebrows knitted in realization. "I'm sorry about that." He uttered, staring at the beautiful scene with me. "It's okay," I replied. "I know he died protecting something he loved." It was silent for a little while, the awkwardness building up. I decided to change the subject.

"But enough about me. What's your family like Soul?"  
He pulled his cup to his chin.

"Oh, my dads a billionaire."

I choked on the caramel colored liquid, wondering if Soul was joking again. He said it was true.

"If your dads a billionaire, then why are you out on your own? Why not enjoy the life everyone around the world wishes they could have?"  
"My dads a royal pain in the ass and mom's a perfectionist. They wanted me to be the perfect son; perfect grades, perfect athlete, perfect piano player, they wanted everything about me to be perfect. My older brother Wes was their pride and joy, living up to their ridiculous expectations. I was just 'the other son'. I was fed up with their bullshit and their expectations and their desire to be perfect, so when I turned eighteen I packed my shit and moved out, away from them and they perfectionism."

After that, I looked at Soul a little differently, but in a good way.

He didn't want to be what other people wanted him to be. He wanted to be himself, and he was gonna be that way rather anyone else liked it or not. I envied him for that. I try so desperately to be myself but I'm afraid of what people would think about me, so I only let a little of myself through, keeping the other parts hidden away from the public eye. I wished I could be like Soul in that way..

after our person conversation, we chatted about guy things; cars, girls, sports. The works. We laughed so much, and I realized that I had made a great friend. After finishing our brews, we took our cups back to the cashier. But before we could exit, Soul grabbed me by the shoulder and whispered something. "Wanna see somethin' cool? Watch this!"

Soul shoved his fists into his pockets, looking into the coffee shop and at the many filled tables. "Mesdames!" He yelled, every female head turning in our direction. I felt myself blushing, I didn't know how to deal with the attention. Soul wrapped his arm around my shoulder, still talking to the mass of females in the shop.  
"Ce gars-la?.. Il est un Americain!"

A sudden loud gasp echoed through the building, the sound of dropped cups and breaking porcelain echoing here and there. "What did you tell them Soul?" I asked getting embarrassed. "I told them you were an American. French girls go crazy for 'em!"

I felt like a rabbit in the tigers cage.

The red head from behind the counter was the first to bold in my direction, but then the rest of the female body shot up like a bunch of boy band fangirls!

"You're drivin' dude!" Soul yelled, bolting for the black Camaro.  
"What?!" I shrieked, bolting for my life from a bunch of screaming girls. I hoped into the drivers seat, shoving the key in place and shifting gears, leaving behind a few thrown pebbles and the sound of a roaring engine.

"A-are you sure you're cool with me driving? I mean, I-I don't even have a lisce-"  
"You already had the keys bro'. Plus, it's your vacation, you need to enjoy Paris to the fullest! So I'm giving you the chance to enjoy it to the fullest."

I couldn't believe what Soul was saying! He was actually cool with me driving the most expensive car I've ever seen with a license?! Maybe I was right, Paris isn't that bad of a place after all.  
As we passed the Eifel tower, I kicked the vehicle into gear and threw my head back, yelling my excitement and joy.

"I love Paris!"

**Fin  
****(For now!)**

* * *

**hey guys! So this is chapter two, I hope you like it! I know it's a little delayed but that because my computer's being a major pain in the ass. I'm trying to get it fixed as soon as possibly so that I can upload more chapters for you guys, so just hang in there and don't give up. But anyway, this is chapter two, enjoy my lovelies!**


End file.
